1. Field
The following description relates to a user interface for controlling a pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) camera. The user interface may be preferably applied to a monitoring image technology in the field of security.
2. Description of Related Art
Positioning of a monitored image and a change of an area thereof are basic features frequently used in security image monitoring and mainly use pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) control. PTZ control is performed generally using an operation unit which is similar to a joystick. A joystick-type operation unit is convenient to use because pan-tilt control is performed instantly in a direction in which a user controls the operation unit, in response to a single operation of the user. However, in some cases, monitoring of images is performed under a situation where a joystick-type operation unit is not provided. Methods for controlling PTZ using an operation unit which is developed as a pointing device, such as a mouse, have been introduced. Such a user interface (UI) through which guide information displayed on a screen is clicked is limited in applying subtle operational intentions of the user and is inconvenient to use.